Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons?
by Lisa House
Summary: Suite de "Amnésie". Comment vont vivre House et Cuddy désormais?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Je comptais attendre un peu avant de la poster, mais je me suis dit que ça n'en vallait pas la peine. Les premiers chapitres seront une entrée en matière. Ensuite, je pense qu'il y aura une alternation entre chapitres dit "leçon" et chapitres qui feront la transition.

Personnages: Pas à moi.

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 1 :

Une sonnerie de porte se fit entendre, suivit d'un grognement venant du salon. House se leva et alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva en face d'une petite fille qui fonça droit dans ses jambes, ce qui le fit soupirer de douleur, et de son ex-compagne qui portait dans ses bras un bébé qu'elle laissa ramper à terre tout en la surveillant, et un énorme sac remplit d'affaires d'enfants.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda House.  
-Très bien. Ma mère a été très contente de les voir. Amy a eu de la fièvre, mais il semble que c'est passé. Et surtout, ne donne pas trop de bonbons à Rachel, elle en a trop prit la semaine dernière.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant d'entrer dans le salon.

-Je vais t'aider à ranger les affaires, et… Elle s'approcha de la table basse pour en sortir une bouteille de bière. Evite de garder ça pas finit à hauteur des filles, elles seraient capables de l'avaler.  
-Tu sais, je sais comment m'occuper d'elles…  
-On ne sait jamais… Bon ! J'imagine que Rachel est partie voir si tu lui avais acheté un cadeau.

Elle attrapa rapidement Amy qui, en voulant se tenir debout toute seule, avait faillit se prendre le recoin de la table basse en retombant sur les fesses.

-Greg, je t'ai déjà demandé de protéger tous les coins. Amy a tendance à vouloir se tenir debout. Soupira Cuddy.  
-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. E puis pas besoin d'être agressive !  
-Excuse-moi… T'as un cas ?  
-Finit. Je voulais le finir avant d'avoir les filles. Je préfère profiter d'elle le plus possible.

Cuddy lui sourit et partit chercher Rachel lui dire au revoir chaleureusement. Elle fit de même avec Amy qu'elle laissa sur le canapé. House la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte tout en jetant quelques regards vers leur fille qui avait une fâcheuse envie de toujours vouloir s'échapper d'où elle était.

-Bon. Tu t'en sortiras pour une semaine ?  
-Mais oui… Je te rappelle que je suis leur père aussi. Certes, je n'ai pas une disposition innée avec les enfants comme toi, mais je me débrouille.

Cuddy lui lança un regard moqueur et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

-Et bien alors à la semaine prochaine !  
-Oui. Et bonnes vacances, profite bien.

Elle lui sourit et sortit. Voilà à quoi se résumait leur quotidien désormais : déposer les filles chez l'un ou chez l'autre, se parler quelques minutes pour savoir l'organisation, et se quitter en un baiser chaste.  
Et pourtant… Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient chez eux, il leur arrivait d'avoir une furieuse envie de se jeter sur l'autre et de lui demander pardon. Ils savaient très bien que c'était la solution la plus simple à choisir, et qu'il leur fallait encore un peu de temps. House espérait qu'au retour de vacances de Cuddy, elle se soit vidée la tête et qu'elle serait prête à une nouvelle histoire. Car lui, attendait. Même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il voulait absolument la retrouver telle qu'elle était avant : heureuse, joyeuse, drôle… Bref, toutes ses qualités qui la faisait elle, unique à ses yeux. Bah oui ! Il était amoureux !

_HHH_

Le même scénario : le même bruit de porte, le même homme qui se lève, et la même personne derrière la porte.

-Hello ! Dit une doyenne véritablement heureuse de retrouver sa petite famille.

Une petite fille vint se jeter dans ses bras, qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper, et un bébé chancela jusqu'à elle. Cuddy lâcha Rachel et prit Amy dans ses bras.

-Elle sait marcher ?  
-Disons qu'elle a eu de l'entraînement…

Cuddy sourit et embrassa sa fille sur le haut du crâne. Elle la reposa à terre et remonta le regard vers House qui la trouva… Eblouissante. Oui, même plus que ça. Elle était bronzée, ses yeux azurs mis en valeur, ses cheveux bruns fins et encadrant son visage apaisé. Bref, sa simple vision lui redonnait du baume au cœur.

-Tout s'est bien passé ?  
-Très bien. Très très bien. Et toi ? T'as rencontré un beau petit haïtien ?  
-Arrête. Sourit Cuddy. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

Elle lui sourit, et en voyant l'ampleur de ses paroles, son sourire s'effaça. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, presque prêts à s'embrasser. Mais Rachel en avait décidé autrement. Elle attrapa le cardigan de sa maman et tira dessus pour marquer sa présence.

-Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! Je t'ai fait un beauuuuu dessin !

Cuddy sortit de sa torpeur et prit le dessin des mains de sa fille.

-Oui… Heu… Oui ma chérie. Il est très beau ton dessin. Merci. Elle lui donna un léger baiser. Va chercher ton manteau, on s'en va.

Elle contourna House pour aller chercher le grand sac déjà préparé et se reposta devant lui en attendant les filles. Rachel arriva avec son manteau mit, la main de sa petite sœur tenue fermement de sa main droite. Cuddy fut totalement sous le charme de ce tableau. Elle était heureuse que ses filles soit très bien élevées, heureuse tout simplement de ne pas les voir déstabilisées par ce qu'il se passait entre leur père et elle malgré le fait qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

-Ah, au fait. Une fête d'halloween est organisée pour les enfants malades à l'hôpital samedi. Viens, ça me ferait plaisir…  
-C'est pas toi qui organise ça normalement.  
-Je sais. Mais on me l'a demandé en souvenir de… Wilson. Dit-elle passablement triste. A demain au boulot ! Ajouta-t-elle rapidement pour passer outre l'évocation de Wilson.  
-A demain… Répondit House dans le vide, après qu'elle ait quitté l'appartement.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci merciiiiiii pour vos reviews! Ca me fait très plaisir! Je sais que j'ai foiré avec Wilson XD mais le drama n'est définitivement pas pour moi ^^

Ne vous inquiétiez pas, je ne vais rien faire de mal ici, tuer personne, et...

J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre le jour d'halloween, j'ai 2 jours de retard. Bref, c'est pas grave! ;)

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 2 :

Le docteur Cuddy était adossée au mur au fond de la salle et regardait en souriant les enfants malades se mettre en place devant la scène improvisée. Wilson aurait été content. Elle soupira quand elle pensa à lui et regarda sa montre. Les médecins qui devaient raconter l'histoire d'halloween aux enfants n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

-Tu fais une Magenta splendide… *

Cuddy se tourna et vit House, déguisé en Dracula. Elle le regarda avec des yeux intéressés, le trouvant très sexy dans cet accoutrement.

-Tu es très élégant en Dracula.  
-Je suis un séducteur, et c'est pour mieux te sucer… Dans tous les sens du terme.

Cuddy tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire mais un de ses employés déguisé en militaire ayant perdu un membre vint lui parler.

-Les docteurs Albert et Lower sont prit dans des embouteillages, ils ne seront pas là d'ici une heure.  
-Une heure ? Mais les enfants n'attendront pas !

Elle râla un bon moment, cherchant une solution, un remplaçant, il fallait un remplaçant.

-Moi je peux le faire. Proposa House.  
-Toi ? Pfff. Tu déteste ces enfants.  
-Je te rappelle qu'on a 2 filles.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil. Elles font parti de toi, tandis qu'eux, tu les as toujours méprisé.  
-Et bien si je hurle à l'aide, tu accours ? Ironisa House en s'éloignant vers la scène.

Cuddy resta bouche bée et aurait bien discuté avec Wilson de cette attitude altruiste, mais bon. Et puis elle savait ce qu'il aurait dit : c'est pour coucher avec vous… Peut être pas faux, mais ils n'étaient plus ensembles, même si House lui refaisait des avances douteuses et qu'elle avait une envie folle de son corps. Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants de surprise et de bonheur. Une fois le conte d'halloween finit, House se rendit au fond de la pièce retrouver Cuddy.

-Pourquoi cette tête ?  
-Je suis contente… Répondit Cuddy d'un air malicieux.  
-Ah oui ? Parce que j'ai lu normalement sans hurler sur les enfants ? Je progresse ! Viens, on va se bourrer la gueule… Dit-il en emportant Cuddy par le bras.  
-En quel honneur ?  
-Non, rien, juste comme ça. C'est ce que j'aurais fait avec Wilson. Maintenant je n'ai plus que toi.  
-Parce que… Tu me traite comme… Une amie ?  
-Non. Non non non ! Pas du tout ! Mais sur ma liste de personne à rendre saoule, tu es deuxième après Wilson.  
-Donc là je me retrouve première.  
-Parfaitement !

Cuddy attrapa le verre de champagne que House lui tendait et en bu la moitié.

-Tu te fonds bien dans ton costume.  
-C'est fait exprès…  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je peux te reconquérir plus facilement.

Cuddy faillit recracher sa gorgée de champagne et le regarda les yeux ronds.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là, ils vont croire qu'on se dispute, déjà qu'en plus ils ne savent pas qu'on est séparé. Embrasse-moi, ça va faire diversion parce que tout le monde nous regarde.

Il avança ses lèvres vers Cuddy qui bougea la tête en arrière.

-Ok. Je suis autant repoussant ?  
-Non, viens.

Cuddy posa son verre et prit House par le bras pour l'emmener vers une salle de consultation.

-Oh non ! Pas mon pire cauchemar !

Cuddy le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte après s'être assuré que personne ne passait dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené là ?  
-Parce que je veux des retrouvailles plus intimes…

House haussa les sourcils, étonné, presque déboussolé. Voyant qu'elle était la plus sérieuse du monde, il se leva de la table d'auscultation et s'approcha d'elle qui s'était adossée à la porte.

-Tu… Tu es sérieuse ?  
-Greg… Il faut arrêter de fermer les yeux. J'en ai envie, tu en as envie tout autant que moi.

House sourit de toutes ses dents et se colla littéralement à elle. Il monta une main jusqu'à son visage et lui caressa, heureux de la retrouver. Il poussa une fausse boucle châtain frisée et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Cuddy, mais râla de plu belle.

-Ta perruque m'emmerde !

Cuddy portait sa main jusqu'à sa tête et retira l'énorme perruque frisée de sa tête, libérant ainsi ses vraies boucles brunes. Elle en profita pour se libérer de House et venir se coller presque à la table de consultation. Elle attendit qu'il vienne la rejoindre, un sourire séducteur encré sur ses lèvres.  
House la regarda se mettre en place. Elle représentait son fantasme parfait : elle portait une robe noire très courte avec des jupons pour lui donner du volume. Cette même robe était très échancrée, laissant voir le haut de son soutien-gorge noir, et il pouvait voir l'intégralité des bas noirs ainsi que du porte-jarretelle qu'elle portait pour son rôle. Il trouvait qu'elle faisait une splendide Magenta, mais on aurait pu croire que c'était sa petite tenue pour le séduire.  
Sans plus attendre, il s'approcha d'elle et emprisonna enfin les lèvres de Cuddy en un baiser torride. L'impacte fut puissant, ce qui surprit Cuddy qui gémit et qui s'accrocha le plus possible à House pour ne pas tomber sur la table. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement les lèvres, ayant un besoin intense de se retrouver. House retira sa main des cheveux de Cuddy pour la descendre jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il caressa un instant avant de venir la coincer sur sa hanche. Il allongea Cuddy sur la table, prit d'une désir furieux pour elle, et grimpa à son tour au-dessus d'elle. Alors qu'il allait reprendre possession de ses lèvres, Cuddy le repoussa gentiment.

-Non, pas ici. Dit-elle la respiration saccadée. On peut rentrer à la maison ?

_**TBC**_

Moi sadique? NOOOOOOOON!

_*Mangenta du "Rocky Horror Picture Show"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hannnnnnn! Comme je suis contente de vos reviews!

J'ai fait pas mal de conneries avec Wilson. Promis, LA, j'arrête de vous faire languire...

/!\ SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL!

(Si mon House est trop... Guimauve... Veuillez m'en excuser, je crois que c'est dans mes gènes... XD)

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 3 :

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Cuddy qui tenait sa perruque à la main. Elle posa ses clés, son sac et se déchaussa. House fit de même avec sa cape et ses fausses dents qu'il avait enlevées depuis le conte pour enfant.

-Tu peux aller voir les filles si tu veux, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne les réveille pas, tu vas leur faire peur…

House lui fit les gros yeux comme pour lui faire peur, et il s'éclipsa dans le couloir voir ses filles. Pendant ce temps là, Cuddy se vautra dans le canapé. House revint rapidement et il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Cuddy tourna le regard vers lui et House approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
Ils reprirent ce qu'ils avaient stoppé et le désir était toujours là. Cuddy posa ses mains sur les joues de House qu'elle tint fermement et se redressa pour passer une jambe de chaque côté du corps de House qui était bien assis sur le canapé. Cuddy stoppa le baiser et regarda House les yeux brillants. House se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de calmer son désir et approcha le bassin de Cuddy vers le sien. Il lui fit signe de bien s'accrocher à lui, et il se leva tant bien que mal.  
Cuddy ricana silencieusement en voyant qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout, elle riait ironiquement parce qu'elle savait qu'une seule chose était la cause de cette difficulté : les kilos qu'elle n'avait pas perdu après la naissance d'Amy. Pour tenter de palier le fait qu'elle soit trop lourde pour lui, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, mais ce fut aussi une mauvaise idée, il se prenait tous les meubles possibles dans leur passage.

House arriva quand même jusqu'à la chambre et lâcha un peu trop précipitamment Cuddy qui tomba lourdement sur le matelas. Elle attrapa la chemise de House et reprit d'assaut ses lèvres. Elle caressait son visage, son cou, ses cheveux, et au passage, étalait les couches de maquillage, qu'avait mit House, sur elle et sur lui. Elle arracha presque la chemise d'un blanc douteux et la jeta au loin. Elle continua son badigeonnage de maquillage maintenant sur le torse de son amant qui avait passé ses mains sous la courte robe de sa patronne qui frissonnait au contact de ses mains si douces.  
Rapidement, il fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya valser aussi loin que sa chemise. Il stoppa toute activité pour la regarder. Elle était sublime sous son emprise, sublime à attendre presque patiemment qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Et surtout sublime dans ses sous-vêtements noirs diablement sexys. Il devait faire impasse sur son visage légèrement recouvert de maquillage immonde, mais même avec ses formes plus prononcées après l'accouchement, il la trouvait… Sublime ?

Cuddy ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps qu'il la regarde comme ça, et surtout qu'il regarde son corps pas encore tout à fait remit des kilos de la grossesse, et attrapa violemment la nuque de House pour l'embrasser. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il avait reprit ses esprits et joignit sa langue à la sienne pendant que ses mains s'afféraient à défaire le pantalon du diagnosticien. Elle le retira à l'aide de ses pieds pour ne pas rompre le lien de leurs bouches.  
Elle sentit House se relever légèrement et sa bouche partir à la conquête de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'en imprégner et retrouver ces caresses qui l'avaient tant manquée. Elle sentit ses bas quitter ses jambes, son soutien-gorge suivit de son shorty. Et puis elle gémit plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait lorsque 2 doigts entrèrent en elle, puis une langue. Elle attrapa convulsivement les draps de chaque côté de son corps et plia les jambes en les ouvrant le plus possible. Elle était au paradis, au paradis du sexe…  
Elle porta sa main à sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle allait craquer et se mordit jusqu'au sang pour éviter de réveiller les filles et ainsi stopper ces retrouvailles. House remonta doucement le long de son corps, et elle sentit son membre se tendre contre sa cuisse, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait retiré son dernier vêtement.

Il l'embrassa intensément tout en la regardant quand il entra en elle. Elle eut un hoquet de plaisir et lâcha les draps pour s'accrocher à lui. Il trouva le rythme parfait et s'afféra à combler la poitrine de sa compagne. Elle, n'en pouvait plus, et sentait sa température corporelle monter en flèche. Elle était impuissante et n'aimait pas ça. Après une longue série de coups de bassins venant de son amant, elle roula sur lui et se retrouva couchée sur son torse. Il avait arrêté de bouger sous l'effet de surprise. Cuddy reprit les choses en main et reprit le même rythme jusqu'à ralentir, ralentir…  
House grogna de frustration, voulant lui faire savoir qu'il voulait que ça aille plus vite, mais quand c'était elle qui menait la danse, il savait qu'il allait devoir faire impasse sur cette frustration. Cuddy se releva jusqu'à n'être plus qu'assise sur les hanches de House et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit le mouvement. Elle fit la chose inverse et alla de plus en plus vite.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit House remuer sous elle et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit et lui attrapa les mains pour le relever. Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis, torse contre torse, et Cuddy enroula ses bras autour du cou de House pour le rapprocher d'elle le plus possible. Leurs torses en sueur se collèrent pour ne plus se quitter. House garda les yeux ouverts et regarda Cuddy se concentrer sur son futur orgasme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour chasser ceux qui s'étaient collés à son visage, et sourit en voyant qu'elle allait craquer. Elle avait la bouche à moitié ouverte, et laissait passer des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés.  
Et il avait bien vu, il sentit une vive douleur lui traverser le dos, et comprit qu'elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans sa peau, et se radoucit en entendant son nom sortir de sa bouche. Il resserra son emprise sur elle, et accéléra radicalement le mouvement. Il allait plus vite que jamais, et il lâcha tout en un long râle de plaisir en même temps qu'il sentit les seins de Cuddy s'écraser contre son torse et son corps trembler à nouveaux.

La tête de Cuddy bascula en avant et vint se loger dans le cou de House. Elle souffla un long moment et embrassa sa tempe. Elle le sentit frémir et sourit. Il passa ses mains autour du corps de Cuddy et retomba sur le matelas doucement pour ne pas la surprendre. Elle ferma les yeux et respira fort tout en cherchant une bonne position.

-Dis-moi, 3 orgasmes dans la même soirée… Tu fais fort ! Heureusement que je suis là !  
-Oui, j'étais en manque de sexe… Tu le sais bien. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu ne me quittes plus. Répondit Cuddy, à moitié endormit.

House caressa le dos de sa compagne étalée sur lui, les yeux dans le vide, et attendit qu'elle se soit endormie pour ajouter :

-Non, je ne te quitterais plus…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. La soirée avait été riche en émotions, mais il était heureux que tout se soit arrangé. Il s'endormit rapidement aussi, bien réchauffé par le corps de Cuddy sur le sien.

_**TBC**_

Si... Trop de détails inutils, me le dire hein! Parce que moi très bien parler la France...


	4. Chapter 4

Miki miki beaucoup pour vos reviews!

J'ai voulut faire un chapitre dit "mignon" où mes personnages sont OCC. Alors voilà, de la guimauve!

(juste voir un chapitre où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, et où on vit dan un monde de bisounours!)

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 4 :

House avait passé une nuit magique. En plus du sexe avec Cuddy, il avait étrangement bien dormit, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis des mois. A vrai dire, depuis la mort de Wilson. Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui le réveilla. Il s'étira et se tourna sur le côté, mais pas de Cuddy. La place était encore chaude et il sourit en sentant son odeur. Une odeur enivrante et très agréable. Il se leva et enfila son boxer de la veille. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et la vit de dos en robe de chambre, se préparer du café. Son sourire qu'il avait gardé s'agrandit et il se retint d'aller lui sauter dessus. Elle entendit le bruit de la canne et se retourna, tout aussi souriante que lui. House s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

-Quelle nuit… Murmura-t-il.

Cuddy approuva et alla chercher une autre tasse pour House.

-Il faut que j'aille me laver, ton maquillage de suceur de sang s'est, par inadvertance, retrouvé sur moi. Dit-elle en lui tendant la tasse de café fumant.

Il lui prit des mains, un regard voulant tout dire figé sur elle.

-Tu pourras réveiller les filles et leur faire prendre leur petit-déjeuner ? Je pense qu'elles seront très contentes de te revoir ici.

House acquiesça, un peu ailleurs, et bu une gorgée de café.

-Pour… Nous… Pendant ces deux semaines de vacances, j'ai pu me reprendre en main, et je pense pouvoir vivre sans l'image de la mort de Wilson devant les yeux. Greg… Pour être honnête, j'ai plus envie de me séparer de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, les filles ont besoin de toi…

House ne répondit rien. Parce qu'à vrai dire, il n'avait rien de possible à répondre après une telle déclaration. Et puis en plus, il se disait que s'il répondait, ce serait pour dire une chose qui, à ce moment précis, serait totalement incongrue. Il était tout simplement heureux qu'elle soit arrivée à passer outre ce drame. Cuddy, qui avait finit sa tasse de café, passa à côté de lui et l'embrassa chastement avant d'aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain.  
Quand elle sortit enfin de sa longue douche, une serviette autour de la poitrine, et les cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle resta un moment à écouter Amy rire aux éclats, pendant que House baratinait, et Rachel qui faisait comme lui. Puis elle ouvrit sa penderie et resta un moment à trouver quoi se mettre : naturel puisqu'on était dimanche, naturel sexy, totalement sexy pour le retour de House dans sa vie ? Elle opta pour naturel sexy. Elle se rendit ensuite vers sa commode pour trouver des sous-vêtements, qu'elle espérait, seraient arrachés par House à la fin de la journée. Alors qu'elle allait sortir un soutien-gorge presque indécent, Rachel fonça droit vers elle. Elle reposa le vêtement en dentelle rapidement et se pencha vers sa fille.

-Bonjour ma puce !  
-Maman ! Maman ! Papa fait des crêpes ! Répondit sa fille très enjouée tout en embrassant sa maman sur la joue.  
-J'arrive ma chérie. Laisse maman s'habiller.  
-Mais il fait sauter les crêpes ! Et puis les crêpes et bah elle retombent par terre !

Cuddy sourit tout en soupirant, puis elle suivit sa fille jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle resta contre le frigidaire à regarder House faire le pitre. Il racontait n'importe quoi à ses filles et versait la pâte dans la poêle en se déhanchant sur la musique qui passait. Cuddy se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire et fût plutôt émerveillée de voir la transformation de cet homme. Il avait une capacité folle à changer de caractère, passant de l'homme le plus gentil, à celui le plus misanthrope du monde. Au boulot, il restait le même, avec son équipe pareil, avec elle intimement, il était le plus doux et le plus adorable des hommes, et même parfois, elle pouvait percevoir de la timidité et du malaise. Mais rien de très prononcé. Elle savait qu'il était un handicapé des sentiments, mais l'aimait comme ça. Et puis, avec leurs filles, c'était le papa modèle. Bien qu'il ait eu du mal avec Rachel au début, et son refus d'avoir Amy quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il semblait heureux de s'en occuper et de les voir grandir.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit le léger claquement de mains d'Amy qui applaudissait son papa d'avoir réussit à rattraper la crêpe pour la première fois d'après l'état de la cuisine. La petite riait aux éclats et Rachel sautillait autour de House en l'encourageant.

-Pour qui la première crêpe réussit de papa ?  
-Pour maman ! Maman !  
-Maman n'a qu'à être là ! Autant ne pas la prévenir, il y aura plus de crêpes pour nous et moins pour elle. Je vais vous dire, heureusement parce qu'en ce mom…  
-Greg !

House se retourna et faillit laisser tomber la poêle sur Rachel à la simple vue de sa compagne dans cette tenue. Elle voulait le tuer ou quoi ? Elle représentait tous ses fantasmes les plus cachés, et se permettait de se balader dans la maison dans cet accoutrement devant tout le monde ?  
Les yeux toujours rivés sur elle, et plus particulièrement à l'endroit où la serviette baillait, il reposa la poêle sur la plaque, et sans y prendre gars, posa sa main dedans, se la brûlant au passage. Il poussa un juron très prononcé en faisant un bond sur le côté en se tenant la main, bousculant au passage Rachel qui tomba par terre. Cuddy se précipita vers elle, et fut rassurée en voyant qu'elle était morte de rire. Elle se releva et attrapa la main de House pour voir son état.

-C'est rien, mets la sous l'eau froide.  
-Je pense que c'est plus grave que ça, ça m'a tellement brûlé que la brûlure s'est rependue jusqu'à mon pénis ! Maman ! Il faut le refroidir ! Mais pour ça, il me faut de l'aide…

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la chambre reprendre la tâche qu'elle voulait commencer. Après s'être habillée, elle entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre. Elle ramassa tous les déguisements en se rappelant dans les moindres détails comment ils avaient été enlevés et alla s'occuper des filles pendant qu'House prenait enfin sa douche.

_HHHH_

-Je vais retourner à l'appart rechercher des affaires.

Cuddy qui était dans le salon à jouer avec ses filles lui sourit et acquiesça. House revint rapidement et s'incrusta dans le jeu. Il fit exprès de tricher pour que ses filles soient révoltées et se jettent sur lui. Ce qu'elles firent sous les yeux bienveillants de Cuddy qui regardaient si elles faisaient attention à sa jambe.  
Tout ressemblait en point à la petite famille parfaite qui cachait un lourd poids. Toute la journée s'était déroulée dans la même ambiance, l'excitation des retrouvailles. Les filles ne semblaient pas vraiment prendre conscience de l'ampleur des décisions prises entre leurs parents, mais elles profitaient de les voir heureux ensembles.

_HHHH_

Les filles étaient maintenant couchées et Cuddy profita de ce moment pour se reposer un peu. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Au moment où elle allait enfin s'endormir, les images de Wilson sautant dans le vide la perturbèrent. Cette nuit, dans le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé House, elle n'y avait pas pensé et n'y avait pas cauchemardé. Elle fut réveillée par House qui s'était allongé à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta et mit du temps à se rappeler où elle était.

-Tout va bien ? Tu semblais préoccupée dans ton sommeil.  
-Rien, juste… Un mauvais rêve.  
-Wilson ?

Cuddy mit du temps à répondre mais finit par approuver. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses perturbations, et ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent à nouveau juste parce qu'elle était dérangée.

-Lisa, c'est normal…  
-Non ce n'est pas normal. J'ai passé 15 jours à vouloir faire impasse sur ces images, et il suffit que je m'endorme pour m'en souvenir comme si j'y étais. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, mais j'aurais au moins aimé… Ne plus y penser constamment.

House l'avait écouté tout en ayant emprisonné sa main dans la sienne. Il savait quelle souffrait terriblement de la perte de son meilleur ami, et qu'elle s'efforçait de ne plus trop lui en faire part de peur de l'ennuyer rapidement, mais lui aussi en souffrait, et devait lui montrer qu'elle comptait tout autant pour lui.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il y a des moments où les gestes sont plus consolateurs que de simples paroles. Elle répondit à son accolade et se renversa sur lui. Elle se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa passionnément, signe qu'elle voulait passer à autre chose. House comprit le message et fit glisser sa main à l'orée du t-shirt de Cuddy pour caresser sa peau nue.

-Les filles dorment à point fermé ? Demanda Cuddy.  
-A point fermé. Acquiesça House.

Cuddy le regarda d'un air coquin et reprit d'asseau sa bouche. Finalement, House allait bien prendre plaisir à découvrir ses sous-vêtements.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks!

Beaucoup de boulot en cette rentrée, le bac blanc qui s'approche à grands pas, et puis savoir comment agencer toutes mes idées, ça prend du temps!

Bon alors c'est le moment de découvrir le livre (je vous avais pas dit que ce serait un livre, bon bah c'est dit^^)

J'ai voulut le faire intervenir directement, comme pour, en quelque sorte, remplaçer Wilson. Sauf que pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une entrée en matière.

Enjoy!

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 5 :

Gregory House était anxieux. Oui, malgré le fait que depuis quelques semaines il avait retrouvé la femme de sa vie, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle en pensait, il ne savait pas comment elle, voyait les choses. Etait-elle heureuse de refaire sa vie avec lui ? Et si elle s'ennuyait ? Il savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à s'inquiéter, ils couchaient ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine, s'amusaient bien avec leurs filles, faisaient en sorte que tout se passe bien au boulot. Mais il était du genre insatisfait et parano, il le savait.  
C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Ce n'était pourtant pas courant, les week-ends il dormait plus que d'habitude car Cuddy ne se réveillait jamais après 9 heures 30. Alors il était là, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, et son bras emprisonné sous la nuque de Cuddy qui dormait bien profondément. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la réveiller, et surtout, surtout, ne pas l'inquiéter.  
N'en pouvant plus de ruminer tout seul, il se leva, se réappropria son bras endolorit, s'assura que Cuddy dormait paisiblement et partit se dégourdir les jambes dans le salon. Plus il pensait à son « problème », plus il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait la nette impression que son couple n'était plus le même qu'avant, normal se dit-il, mais il voulait à tout prix éviter ça.  
Il alla se poster devant l'immense bibliothèque, et pour la première fois, regarda plus précisément la reliure des livres. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de le faire car lorsque vous êtes dans le salon de Lisa Cuddy, vous ne vous souciez absolument pas de la reliure des livres… Il trouva, parmi les innombrables livres de médecine et de maternité, un livre intitulé « Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons » et pour un livre comportant 10 leçons, il comportait un certain nombre de pages. Il l'attrapa, alla s'installer dans le canapé et l'ouvrit.

« Bonjour, vous voilà emporté dans une grande aventure. Si vous avez ouvert e livre, c'est pour une très bonne raison, et vous en êtes conscient. Ou alors pas, mais peu importe. Bref, il vous faut de l'aide, et ne le niez pas ! »

House soupira, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être niais…

« Je vois déjà les plus malins d'entre vous qui soupirent, et je les comprends. Mais je suis là pour vous aider, alors… Laissez-moi vous aider ! Tournez la page pour votre petite introduction… »

House tourna la page, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'ouvrir ce putain de livre à la con.

« Voilà, la page tournée. Autant mettre les points sur les « i ». Si vous avez du mal à comprendre votre femme (ou votre homme, mais bizarrement, j'ai du mal à voire une femme lire ce livre) »

Détrompe-toi mon coco, c'est une femme qui a acheté ce livre…

« , ou encore que vous avez quelques problèmes à vous écouter, au lit, en famille. Des suspicions de tromperie, de malaise, de mécontentement, de futur divorce. Ou même si vous vous demandez si vos sentiments sont réciproques, alors ce livre et fait pour vous… Et je ne déconne pas ! Une fois que vous vous serez dit : « Whouaaaaa ce mec est génial ! Il a très bien réussit à retranscrire mes pensées ! », Ce qui serait rassurant vu mon métier, et bien je vous invite à commencer nos leçons. Celles-ci pourront vos paraître bien longues et difficiles à accomplir, mais sachez qu'il est OBLIGATOIRE, et je dis bien obligatoire, de les suivre si vous voulez faire rebattre votre couple de l'aile. Allez ! Ciao ! A tout de suite ! Ou a jamais, et j'en suis désolé. »

House allait entamer la première leçon quand Cuddy fit irruption dans le salon, ses filles tenues par la main. Elle fonça droit sur lui, qui eut juste le temps de cacher le livre sous un coussin avant que Rachel ne saute sur lui.

-Doucement Rachel, tu sais très bien que Papa n'est pas du matin. Ironisa Cuddy.

House lui fit une grimace tout en se levant et passa devant elle. Il la frôla en faisant une mimique dont lui seul avait le secret et se rendit dans la cuisine. Cuddy le suivit, Amy dans les bras, elle la posa dans son siège et alla se coller à House qui préparait du café. Elle fit ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, qu'on le cocoone. Elle fit passer ses bras sous ses aisselles et entoura son torse de ses mains. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser dans la nuque de son compagnon, ce qui le fit frissonner, d'horreur imagina-t-elle, mais c'était une vengeance, et il se retourna pour l'embrasser à son tour. D'un geste rapide et calculé, il l'attrapa par les hanches, et la plaqua contre le plan de travail tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Cuddy s'entendit gémir et ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa ceux d'Amy et se raidit.

-Greg…

Celui-ci marmonna dans ses cheveux tout en continuant à la caresser.

-Greg. Stop. Réussit-elle à dire tout en ignorant les surprenantes caresses de son amant. Amy…

House se retourna et croisa le regard innocent de sa fille. Il grogna et redonna toute son attention au café. Cuddy avait bien remarqué sa frustration et s'approcha de lui.

-Ma mère vient chercher les filles dans une heure. Tu auras toute la journée pour profiter de mon corps. Lui susurra-t-elle.

Il frémit et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Le corps de Cuddy toute la journée rien que pour lui ? Il aimait cette idée !

_HHHH_

House se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Cuddy venait de l'achever… Sexuellement parlant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut imité par Cuddy qui, elle, tomba sur le torse humide de sueur de House, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle posa son menton sur sa main posée à plat sur House et le regarda en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?  
-Parce que je me dis que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour profiter de moi.  
-C'est toi-même qui me l'as proposé, alors… Dit-il dans un geste évasif.  
-Je sais. Elle posa sa joue contre la poitrine de House. Mais tout de même… Regarde, il fait déjà nuit !  
-C'est de la triche, il est même pas 18 heures ! Et il fait déjà nuit !  
-18 heures ? House hocha de la tête. Il faut qu'on s'habille ma mère ne va pas tarder à revenir, et je ne préfère pas qu'elle nous voit comme ça. Dit-elle en attrapant la couverture du canapé.

Au passage elle bouscula un coussin et partit rapidement se réfugier sous la douche. House resta un moment à réaliser la journée qu'il venait de passer, et changea de position. Il n'avait pas besoin de se dépêcher, il connaissait Cuddy, elle allait mettre un bon quart d'heure sous la douche. En bougeant, il percuta un objet dur. Il fronça des sourcils et découvrit le livre qu'il avait caché plus tôt dans la journée. Il le regarda attentivement sans pour autant l'ouvrir et se demanda s'il en avait vraiment besoin. Après tout, c'était lui qui venait de passer une journée folle de sexe ! Puis, en haussant les sourcils, il le recacha plus précisément se disant qu'au cas où, ça pourrait toujours servir… Plus tard.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

La suite, petite explication. Les scènes sont dans le désordre, c'est fait exprès, c'est pour mieux montrer les passages où la leçon est mise en pratique et où ils sont heureux.  
J'ai souffert pour arriver à le boucler...

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 6 :

Il ne pouvait plus tenir, ce livre était vraiment ensorceleur, il n'avait qu'une envie, aller le feuilleter à nouveau. Pendant la journée, il essaya de ne pas y penser, de se concentrer sur son cas qu'il réussit quand même à classer. Il se dépêcha alors de rentrer. Il était tellement pressé qu'il en avait oublié ses filles et la nounou. Il la congédia rapidement et se vautra sur le canapé pour attraper le fameux livre. Mais comment en avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comme une drogue ! Il en avait pensé toute la journée. Enfin bon, il pensait aussi au corps de Cuddy, et ce n'était pourtant pas une drogue.  
Il sortit le livre de sa cachette et caressa la couverture intrigante. Et si ce livre était vraiment… Magique ? Du genre « Jumanji » mais en livre ? N'importe quoi ce dit-il. On est dans la vraie vie, et puis il ne peut que m'être bénéfique. Il finit par l'ouvrir à la page de la première leçon.

« Première leçon : l'inviter en week-end en amoureux »

-Non mais tu rigole là ! S'offusqua House. Tu sais qui je suis ?

« Je sais, je sais, rien de plus ragoutant pour les plus retissants au romantisme, mais faites-moi confiance, rien ne lui fera plus plaisir. »

Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Se dit House, sceptique.

« Elle va tomber sous le charme de votre idée et va se dire que vous prenez soin d'elle. »

House se tortilla la bouche. Ce débile de livre avait le dont de vous convaincre.

« Bien sûr, il faudra trouver une destination rêvée par votre conjoint(e) et lui offrir tout e dont elle rêve »

-Ca va vraiment pas bien. Souffla House, presque encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire.

Comment, lui, pouvait faire tout ça pour Cuddy ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre ! Il allait fermer le livre et le balancer à la poubelle quand une phrase en rouge attira son attention. Ce livre regorgeait vraiment de mystère.

« Surtout ! Surtout ! N'oubliez pas de faire ce que je vous dis, c'est très important. Vous verrez, après votre périple amoureux, votre couple se sentira beaucoup mieux. »

House allait répliquer une remarque cinglante quand la porte s'ouvrit. D'un geste paniqué, il balança le livre en arrière qui tomba dans le sac de voyage des filles. Il offrit le sourire de consistance à Cuddy qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es rentré tôt. Dit-elle.  
-Cas résolu.

Elle allait se retourner pour aller voir ses filles quand il la retint par le bras.

-Ca te dirait d'aller à… Paris pour un week-end en amoureux ?  
-A Paris ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Cuddy.  
-Comme ça. Pour se retrouver tous les deux… Répondit House en haussant les épaules.  
-Je heu… C'est une très bonne idée. Mais ça me surprend de toi… Ajouta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux quand House l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et elle faillit se prendre la table basse en le regardant, toujours aussi surprise.

_HHHH_

-Sincèrement, arrête de bouger comme ça. Râla Cuddy.

House maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se cala une dernière fois dans son siège pour ne plus bouger. Il détestait les sièges des avions, il n'y avait pas de place pour qu'il allonge sa jambe et sa tête dépassait du repose tête. Il devait donc se pencher sur le côté de Cuddy, qui, elle, paniquait en avion. Il finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Cuddy qui s'était bourrée de somnifère pour s'endormir.

_HHHH_

-Bonjour Messieurs Dames, puis-je prendre votre nom ?

House se chargea de le faire, se rendant compte que Cuddy était incapable de parler tellement elle était impressionnée par la beauté de l'hôtel.

-Monsieur et Madame Houe, vous avez la chambre numéro 42, au quatrième étage. Un garçon va  
vous y accompagner. Bon séjour parmi nous !

House attrapa Cuddy par là main, elle qui était sur le moment incapable de bouger. Ils suivirent le garçon d'étage jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Greg, c'est quoi tout ça ? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? Murmura Cuddy à House pour  
éviter que le garçon n'entende.  
-Tu… Tu n'es pas contente ?  
-Je suis juste surprise. Agréablement, certes, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça.

House allait répondre mais le garçon leur annonça en un anglais peu crédible qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il leur ouvrit la porte de leur chambre en leur déposant leurs bagages. House et Cuddy y entrèrent et restèrent un moment à regarder la grandeur de cette suite.

-Ca te plait ?  
-Je… Heu… Plutôt oui. Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié !

_HHHH_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé, deux personnes collées l'une à l'autre s'y engouffrèrent en la percutant violement. Cuddy grimaça et éclata de rire par la suite en voyant la mine désolée de House.  
House retira le manteau de Cuddy, puis le sien. Il retira lentement la robe de sa compagne qui glissa au sol en un chiffon de soie. Cuddy ne resta pas inactive pour autant, et retira la chemise de House tout en la défroissant au passage.  
House s'activa sur sa poitrine qu'elle lui offrit abondement en se cambrant sous l'effet du plaisir. Il la tourna violement et la poussa sur l'immense lit où elle tomba sur le dos, House la rejoignit rapidement et se cala au-dessus d'elle en savourant sa peau mise à nue.

_HHHH_

Ils étaient au restaurant de l'hôtel, un magnifique restaurant à la nourriture raffinée. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, se contentant de savourer leurs plats.

-Ce restaurant est délicieux. Leurs plats…  
-Ils sont vraiment radins… Ajouta House en regardant son assiette à moitié pleine alors qu'il venait de l'entamer.  
-Arrête de râler un peu !  
-C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Cuddy grimaça en souriant et baissa le regard. Elle retira son pied droit de sa chaussure et caressa doucement la jambe gauche de son compagnon qui faillit s'étrangler avec son bout de pain.

-Déjà Lisa ? Tu ne veux pas attendre la fin du repas ?

Cuddy fit semblant de ricaner et reposa son pied dans sa chaussure.

-Le vin te monte à la tête. Dit House en remarquant la teinte rosée que prenaient les joues de sa compagne.

_HHHH_

Quand il se réveilla, il remarqua au grand froid à côté de lui, elle était déjà réveillée. Il se leva, enfila pour seul vêtement un boxer et se rendit sur le balcon, là où elle était. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras en embrassa son cou. Il la sentit frémir et se pencher en arrière pour profiter plus pleinement du baiser.

-Bien dormi ? Murmura House à son oreille.  
-Très bien. Il faut dire aussi que j'avais un très bon oreiller, très très bon… Finit-elle en un baiser.  
-La vue est magnifique.

Cuddy hocha la tête et s'appuya sur le balcon en pierre. D'ici, ils pouvaient voir le palais Garnier, et leur balcon donnait sur une immense rue. Tout le monde pouvait voir Cuddy porter une simple chemise, et House porter son boxer, mais peu importait, ils étaient heureux d'être tous les deux.

_HHHH_

House imposa un dernier coup de rein où il entendit Cuddy hurler son nom et son corps se soulever du matelas, pendant qu'il se déversait longuement en elle. Il retomba sur le torse humide de Cuddy et soupira pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale. Cuddy caressait sa chevelure pendant qu'il embrassait son torse. Elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et tourna le réveil vers eux.

-Quelle heure ?  
-3 heures du matin.  
-Il nous reste encore du temps à passer… Murmura House en réembrassant goulument Cuddy.  
-Il doit être environ 21 heures à Princeton. J'aimerais appeler pour savoir comment elles vont.  
-Tu les revois demain !  
-Ce n'est peut être pas aussi important pour toi, mais j'ai envie d'entendre leur voix.

N'écoutant pas les plaintes de House, elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et attrapa le téléphone.

_HHHH_

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle.  
-De rien. Répondit-il, enjoué.  
-Ca m'a fait très plaisir de partir avec toi.  
-Mais je t'en pris !

Cuddy sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois, dernier baiser de leur week-end. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue râpeuse et ouvrit la porte de leur maison.

Première leçon passée ave briau.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

Après quelques temps d'absence, je suis de retour... RAHAHAHAHA! Bref. Heum... J'avoue que je me suis un peu forcée, mais beaucoup m'on demandé de la continuer, alors je l'ai fait! Deux leçon en un chapitre, j'aurai pu mieux faire, mais beaucoup de mal à écrire alors veuillez m'en excuser!

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 7 :

House se demandait bien s'il rouvrirait un jour ce livre. C'est vrai, depuis qu'ils étaient partis à Paris, il lui semblait que leur couple allait mieux. Mais la tentation fut trop forte :

« Deuxième leçon : être à son écoute »

House haussa les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il était question.

« Ecoutez là (ou le) attentivement, cela vous permettra de comprendre ce qui ne va pas et de vous rapprocher encore plus d'elle. »

-Mais je l'écoute déjà assez. Bourgeonna House.

« Et ne faites pas comme si l'écouter parler de votre vie quotidienne vous fait parler à elle, il faut un vrai dialogue où elle se confie totalement à vous, qu'elle parle de ses problèmes personnels. Mettez là en confiance. »

House souffla et eut à peine le temps de cacher le livre que Cuddy arrivait. Elle s'approcha de lui tout sourire et l'embrassa longuement.

-Bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Très bonne journée, merci.

Elle se sépara de lui pour aller ranger ses affaires.

_HHHH_

-Lisa ?

Une voix endormie lui répondit.

-Pourquoi on ne se parle pas beaucoup ?

Cuddy soupira et lui tourna le dos.

-Il est hyper tard Greg, laissa-moi dormir.

House la fixait, et puis parut triste quand elle avait changée de position. Lui parler n'allait pas être facile.

_HHHH _

-Ta journée ?  
-Horrible.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu veux en parler ?  
-Non. Répondit-elle sèchement en passant devant lui sans l'embrasser.  
-Si Lisa, parle-moi.  
-Je t'assure que ça ne va pas t'intéresser.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la pria de se confier rien qu'en lui jetant un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-Vraiment Greg, ce n'est pas important. Maintenant lâche-moi, je vais me coucher.

Elle lui lança un regard froid et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Quelques heure plus tard, le livre avait une page en moins…

Leçon numéro 2… Totalement ratée.

_HHHH  
HHHH_

-Espèce de connard. Lança House au livre alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, désespéré qu'il fût.

« Troisième Leçon : aider-là dans son quotidien »

-C'est-à-dire ?

« Si vous avez des enfants et qu'elle a l'habitude de s'en occuper, faites-le pour elle le temps d'une semaine. Oui, une petite semaine, ce n'est rien par rapport à des jours et des jours de labeur pour elle. Soyez plein de petites attentions pour elle comme lui faire couler son bain, lui faire à manger. En clair, lui rendre encore meilleur la vie »

-Ca, je saurais faire. Fit House déterminé.

_HHHH_

-Greg ? Greg, où es-tu ?

Pas de réponse. Cuddy souffla, elle revenait des courses et House n'était pas là pour l'aider.

-Greg ! Hurla-t-elle plus fort.  
-Lisa ? Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, un torchon dans la main.  
-Viens m'aider, je porte trop de trucs.

Elle lu tendit la moitié de ses sacs et se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

-Depuis quand tu utilise des torchons ?  
-Depuis que je fais la vaisselle.  
-Vaisselle… Vaisselle… C'est pas vrai ! Tu connais ce mot ?  
-Ouai, moque-toi de moi, mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises…

Cuddy lui sourit amoureusement et alla jusqu'à la cuisine poser tous ses sacs.

-Mmmmmmmmm… En plus, ça sent bon ! T'as fait à manger ?  
-Et ouai !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? D'habitude, quand je rentre, t'es avachi sur le canapé et je dois tout faire ! Et les filles ?  
-Couchée. Je t'ai même préparé un bain.

Cuddy n'en revint pas. Elle accourue voir la salle de bain pour voir si ce n'était pas une blague et fut très agréablement surprise. Elle se tourna vers House et l'embrassa sur la joue comme pour le remercier.

-C'est noël ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression de rêver… Greg qui m'aide pour les tâches ménagères et qui me prépare un bain… Se dit-elle plus à elle qu'autre chose.  
-Et bien profite parce que ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours… C'est épuisant !  
-Alors tu as besoin de repos… Dit Cuddy en attrapant House par la chemise. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain chaud… Avec moi ?  
-Avec toi ? Mmmmmmm… Alors je ne dis pas non…

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et s'embrassèrent longuement pas la suite. Cuddy recula doucement jusqu'à sentir le rebord du bain, et déshabilla House avec la même lenteur. Leur bain allait être… Magique !

_HHHH_

-Alors alors ?  
-Indescriptible. Répondit Cuddy la bouche pleine de pâtes. Ce sont des pâtes, mais le goût est tellement…  
-Unique ? Magique ? Digne de moi ?  
-Bon j'allais dire. Mais le reste marche aussi.

Elle reposa sa serviette et fit le tour de la table pour arriver derrière House. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi aujourd'hui ?  
-Pour te rendre la vie meilleure !  
-Parce que tu crois que ma vie n'est pas bien ? Dit-elle surprise en s'éloignant légèrement de House.  
-Si, si. Mais depuis que… Enfin bref. J'ai du mal à te cerner. J'ai l'impression que tu as de plus en plus de mal avec le quotidien. Alors j'ai envie de t'aider.  
-C'est… Adorable de ta part… Mais je peux bien me débrouiller seule. Répondit-elle, ne sachant trop quoi dire.  
-Ca ne te plait pas ? Demanda House, l'air d'un petit enfant.  
-Si, bien sûr. Merci mon chéri… Répondit Cuddy langoureusement en reprenant sa position d'origine contre la joue rappeuse de son compagnon.

Leçon numéro 3 réussie !

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

MERCIIIIIII  
Je me suis remise à écrire la suite simplement aujourd'hui...  
Court chapitre, j'ai voulut mettre une autre leçon avec mais la prochaine sera aussi détaillée, alors...  
C'est assez... Sexuelle... +D

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 8 :

-Bon alors… Souffla le diagnosticien.

Il commençait à être épuisé. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'il suivait ce que lui disait le livre. Il savait très bien qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin, mais ce livre était devenu comme une drogue.

« Quatrième leçon : faire de nouvelles activités avec elle »

House sourit légèrement, ayant quelques idées en tête.

« Et par nouvelles activités, je veux bien sûr parler de sorties, cuisine, activité artistique. »

-Bien entendu. Continua de sourire House.

Vraiment, il allait aimer cette leçon !

-Greg… Fit une voix endormie derrière lui. Viens te coucher. Il est tard.

House regarda la femme endormie retourner dans la chambre et sourit de plus belle. Il reporta son attention sur le livre et lu la dernière phrase en gras :

« Surtout, SURTOUT, ne pas voir en de nouvelles positions sexuelles les nouvelles activités ! SURTOUT ! »

House haussa les épaules en refermant le livre aussi sec. Tant pis, lui l'avait compris comme ça, et bien il ferait ça comme ça. Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Cuddy dans la chambre baignée dans le noir et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il resta un moment dans cette position, ne sachant pas vraiment comment engager tout ça. Certes, ils avaient une vie sexuelle très variée et bien remplie, mais il rêvait de s'essayer à des positions telles que… Non, il ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait le prendre. Il se tourna enfin vers elle. Il eut un hoquet de frustration lorsqu'il la vit, dos à lui, dormant sûrement. Il grogna quelque peu et se tourna de l'autre côté. Et bien ce ne serait pas pour ce soir…

_HHHH_

Sa main glissa encore plus bas, toujours plus bas… Il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche. House se pencha encore plus sur elle, la forçant à s'allonger sur le lit. Il était à la fois excité à l'idée de faire ces nouvelles positions, mais aussi effrayé qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire. Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit une main se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son membre.

-Tu es avec moi ? Murmura Cuddy avant de lui mordiller son oreille.  
-Oh que oui…

Sur ces mots, il reprit d'asseau ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras. Cuddy se laissa faire, avec une légère peur tout de même. Il n'utilisait pas une canne pour rien. Alors quand il se tint debout, et l'incita à passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches, elle ne le suivit pas tout de suite. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais tenté cette position pour une unique et seule raison, sa jambe. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? House se pencha vers elle et la caressa activement.

-Laisse-toi faire…  
-Et ta jambe ?  
-Ca ira.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis voyant dans ses yeux en plus du désir une assurance, elle se laissa faire puis enroula une jambe autour de lui. Elle ferma les yeux quand il entra puissamment en elle, il resta ainsi, s'assurant qu'il était bien en équilibre, et attrapa la deuxième cuisse de sa compagne. Il chancela quelque peu mais réussit à se stabiliser. Cuddy fit un petit rebond et se maintint fermement à lui avec ses jambes. Alors il put commencer un mouvement de va et vient incessant. Il allait lentement pour ne pas tomber. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Cuddy, la tête renversée, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, sa poitrine offerte à lui. Il était tout simplement heureux, il était avec sa femme et il faisait l'une des positions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire.  
Et puis elle murmura qu'elle voulait que ça aille plus vite, mais il ne pouvait le faire comme ça, ils allaient tomber sinon. N'ayant aucune réponse à sa question, Cuddy entreprit de la faire elle-même. Elle encercla avec plus d'assurance le cou de House et instaura un rythme rapide. House aimait ça, certes, mais il n'arriva pas à rester en équilibre plus longtemps. Il recula rapidement jusqu'à placard derrière lui et s'y adossa violemment. Cuddy se sentait mieux ainsi, en le sentant plus rassuré et recommença ses coups de bassin. House sentait qu'il allait perdre prise, mais il avait de plus en plus mal au dos. La poignée du placard lui rentrait dans les côtes et il ne pouvait profiter pleinement plaisir du moment présent. Cuddy l'entendit gémir de douleur alors elle voulut revenir au sol, mais House continuait de la maintenir fermement à lui. Il avança jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea tandis qu'il resta debout contre le lit.  
Et puis, sans vraiment s'y attendre, elle leva les jambes et s'appuya contre lui. Il sourit, se demandant comment elle pouvait connaître cette position, et quand elle gémit pour lui rappeler sa présence, il s'approcha d'elle et entra brutalement dans son antre, et finit ce qu'ils avaient déjà commencé. Il remonta sur le lit à côté de sa compagne qui avait reprit une position plus adéquate pour dormir, et lui caressa la joue avec délice.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai fait des recherches… Lui susurra-telle en réponse.

Il recula, étonné, et quand il la vit rire, il sourit et embrassa son front avec amour. Oui et bien peut-être qu'il n'avait pas suivit ce qu'avait dit le livre, mais il avait accompli ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire. Et il avait vraiment apprécié !  
Leçon numéro quatre… Mal comprise.

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 9 :

« Leçon numéro cinq (courage, vous en êtes à la moitié) : prendre soin de votre compagne. Cela rejoint la leçon numéro trois. N'ayez pas peur de paraître un peu trop présent, mais la voir saine d'esprit et de corps est l'une des meilleures des thérapies de couple. »

-Tu lis quoi ?

House tourna la tête vers Cuddy qui venait de s'installer sur le canapé, à côté de lui, un carré de chocolat à moitié entamé.

-Heu… Un bouquin.  
-Et ça raconte quoi ?  
-Une… Histoire d'amour.

Cuddy haussa les épaules, surprise que son compagnon lise un livre pareil. Elle se réinstalla bien dans le canapé sans faire attention à House qui cachait le précieux livre sous la pile de magazines à côté du canapé, et échangeait par ailleurs de livre.

-En tout cas, je suis vannée moi. Bailla longuement Cuddy.

Elle relâcha d'un coup tous les muscles de son corps et se tassa un peu plus contre son compagnon.

-Je vais me coucher. Tu ne tardes pas trop hein ?

Le diagnosticien hocha la tête et alluma la télé une fois sa compagne partie. Il pensa alors à sa future « mission ». Elle n'était pas si compliquée que ça si ce n'est que s'occuper attentivement d'elle était une chose hors de porté pour le docteur House.

_HHHH_

-Maman maman ! Il neige !

Cuddy ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière émanant de la fenêtre l'éblouissant, et le petit corps sautant sur ses jambes l'obligeait à se bouger.

-Rachel… Il est quelle heure ?  
-9 heures ! Mais il neige maman !

Cuddy soupira et dit à sa fille d'aller à la cuisine pendant qu'elle se levait. Elle tourna la tête vers House qui avait posé un oreiller sur sa tête et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser furtivement dans la nuque. Elle se leva et constata qu'effectivement, un duvet blanc recouvrait la totalité de la rue. Elle sourit en sachant que ses filles allaient prendre un malin plaisir à mouiller tous leurs vêtements et par la même occasion, l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle passa une robe de chambre par-dessus ses épaules nues et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Rachel qui riait et chantait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, en prenant soin d'avoir fermé la porte de la chambre.

_HHHH_

-Fais attention Rachel ! Ne t'amuse pas à glisser avec tes bottes ! Tu vas tomber ! Cria Cuddy à l'intention de sa fille qui était déjà à moitié recouverte de neige.

Elle retint de justesse Amy qui voulait rejoindre sa sœur et put enfin finir d'enfiler ses boots. Elle se releva de la marche, se retourna, sourit à son compagnon qui resterait bien au chaud à l'entrée, et en chaussette, et se laissa entraîner par sa fille.

-Si tu tombes, ne viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi ! Je ne suis médecin qu'à l'hôpital ! Ironisa House.

Sa compagne se retourna et lui tira la langue avant de reporter toute son attention sur Amy qui venait tout juste d'apprendre à marcher. Elle faisait de tout petit pas avec sa fille devant elle qui, dès qu'elle voyait un petit tas de neige, l'attrapait, se tournait vers sa mère, et essayait de lui lancer à la figure. Autant dire qu'elle allait très très lentement. Enfin arrivé sur l'herbe, elle laissa Amy retrouver sa sœur et resta debout à les surveiller.  
Elle tourna la tête vers le porche et vit House les regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle se sentit mal en voyant qu'il mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre, mais si déjà elle avait peur de glisser, alors lui. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle croisa son regard et s'approcha de lui sans pour autant quitter ses yeux du regard. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand son pied droit glissa sur le verglas et elle fit un léger saut avant de se retrouver fesses par terre.

_HHHH_

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle avait déserté le lit et qu'il pouvait entendre des bruits nauséabondes sortir de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux quand l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte lui traversa l'esprit. Enceinte ? Nonnnnnnn… Quoi que, le fait qu'elle ne cessait de vomir ne cessait de renforcer son idée. Et si c'était lui qui se mettait tout seul cette idée dans la tête ? Si c'était lui qui avait envie d'avoir un autre enfant ?  
Ses pensées se stoppèrent quand elle revint dans le lit. Il referma les yeux pour qu'elle ne croit pas qu'elle l'avait réveillé en vomissant. Il imaginait parfaitement dans quel état de santé elle devait être rien qu'en sentant ses orteils gelés se coller aux siens et à quelques plaintes elle poussait. Et si elle venait de faire une fausse-couche ? Mais pourquoi il ne pensait qu'à ça ?

_HHHH_

-Arrête de rire ! S'énerva la doyenne.  
-Oui mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !  
-Tais-toi et passe-moi de la pommade !

House cacha une autre vague de fou rire comme il le pouvait et appliqua une dose importante de pommade sur les fesses rougies de Cuddy. Il savait très bien qu'elle devait ruminer intérieurement, et avoir bien sûr honte déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se relever toute seule, et aussi parce qu'il était en train de toucher ses fesses sans aucune arrière pensée.

-Et le pire est que j'ai fait ça pour que tu me rejoignes ! Si j'avais su…

Elle bougonna quelque chose avant qu'une terrible douleur à l'endroit où House appuyait ne la fasse se tordre de douleur.

-C'est bon, quelques hématomes aux fesses là où tu es tombé mais rien de grave. Tu peux te rhabiller.  
-Merci… Souffla Cuddy.

Il se releva du lit pour aller s'essuyer les mains pendant que Cuddy remontait son pantalon en se retournant. Elle se calla un peu mieux dans le lit et poussa un cri de douleur quand elle voulut se redresser. Quand House qui était parti s'assurer que les filles ne faisaient pas de bêtises dans leur chambre, revint rapidement, il vit une Cuddy sur le flanc, soufflant de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Mon coquecisse… Grimaça la doyenne.  
-Ah. Ca va revenir.

Il alla s'installer à côté de Cuddy et se mordit la lève inférieure.

-Quoi ? Demanda Cuddy en ayant remarqué le trouble de son compagnon.  
-C'est que moi ça m'embête ! Pas de galipettes programmées avant… Pfiout ! Fit-il en un geste évasif.

Cuddy lui donna une petite tape avant d'éclater de rire.

_HHHH_

-Lisa ?

Une petite voix grogna en se tournant de l'autre côté.

-Il est 10 heures… Tu n'étais pas censée travailler tôt aujourd'hui ?  
-Je me sens pas bien…  
-C'est les vomissements de cette nuit ?  
-Mmmmm…  
- Lisa, tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?  
-Non…  
-Sûre ?  
-Certaine ! Répondit un peu sec Cuddy.  
-Mais…  
-J'ai des règles douloureuses ! Voilà tout ! T'es content ? Hurla la doyenne en se retournant et en assassinant son compagnon du regard pour l'avoir réveillé alors qu'elle venait juste de calmer son mal de ventre.

Elle se leva, attrapa la grande couette et alla se poser sur le canapé, laissant un homme quelque peu déçu de savoir qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. House la rejoignit quelque temps après, toujours en pyjama et visiblement peu pressé. Il s'installa sur le grand fauteuil, une tasse de café à la main. Cuddy ouvrit un œil et regarda son compagnon, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait encore ici.

-Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Demanda méchamment Cuddy quand House allumait la télé.  
-Je reste ici pour la journée, je vais quand même pas te laisser ici toute seule avec Amy ! Jai pas envie que tu t'excites sur elle ! Autant que ce soit sur moi, surtout que moi, j'ai l'habitude.

Un fin sourire traversa le visage fatigué de la doyenne et elle se détendit un peu plus dans le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura :

-Je te préviens, ça ne va pas être la meilleure journée de ta vie. Je déteste qu'on me materne quand j'ai des douleurs menstruelles.  
-Je sais. C'est mon lot quotidien ! Railla House.

Leçon numéro cinq accomplie.

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

Oui, j'ai été longue, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à penser à la rentrée (et j'ai toujours autant à penser... -')

Mais la suite est là!

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 10 :

Cela faisait environ 6 mois que Wilson était mort, 3 mois qu'il « s'amusait » à faire tout ce que lui disait le livre, et pour dire vrai, il était épuisé et avait une forte envie d'arrêter. Surtout que la leçon suivante n'était pas simple et n'offrait aucune autre explication que :

« Mettre en confiance avec les autres ».

Vague perceptive, il n'avait aucune idée de comment amener Cuddy à être en confiance avec les autres car cette femme était tout sauf en confiance, avec qui que ce soit… Même pas elle. Alors pour cette leçon, il aurait fallut un livre entier, non une simple phrase. Et c'est pour cela que House décida de passer outre la leçon et… Jeta la page au feu.  
Donc, et bien, leçon numéro six pas faite.

_HHHH  
HHHH_

C'est avec un peu plus d'entrain qu'House aborda la leçon numéro sept :

«S'amuser, lui changer les idées. Cette leçon recoupe la leçon numéro quatre, mais avec un caractère plus enfantin et amusant. »

House décala le bouquin caché dans un journal de voiture pour regarder attentivement sa compagne qui lisait, la tête calée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, les jambes par-dessus les siennes, et la main sui caressait distraitement le petit crane d'Amy qui s'amusait avec les chaussures de sa maman au pied du canapé. House plissa les yeux et vit qu'elle lisait le livre le plus déprimant du siècle : Lacrimosa de Régis Jauffret. Il soupira longuement et referma le livre, oui elle avait un besoin fou de se changer les idées.

-Quoi ? Demanda simplement Cuddy sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
-Non rien, je me disais juste qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose, pour une fois, un dimanche.

Cuddy leva enfin les yeux de son roman et haussa les sourcils. Bouger ? Un jour de congé ?

-Pour quoi faire, on est bien ici, non ?  
-Les filles ont besoin de sortir un peu. Et puis…  
-Et puis ? Réitéra Cuddy en se relevant sur ses coudes pour mieux voir son compagnon.  
-On a besoin de se changer les idées, non ?

Cuddy haussa les épaules et posa son livre sur la table basse avant de se rasseoir épaule contre celle de House.

-Et pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle enfin après un long silence.  
-Je sais pas ! Aller dans un parc d'attraction ou visiter une ville qu'on ne connait pas très bien…  
-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Répondit Cuddy, enjouée rien qu'à la perspective de quitter sa maison.

_HHHH_

-Rachel ! Ne cours pas et attend nous ! Cria Cuddy.

Elle se stoppa pour attendre House et Amy qui avaient du mal à marcher aussi vite qu'elles du fait de la jambe de House qui devait tenir toute une journée, et Amy qui ne marchait pas encore très très bien et qui s'arrêtait à chaque personnage Disney qu'elle croisait. Dire qu'elle s'était fait une joie de venir ici, lui rappelant plein de souvenirs, mais entre Rachel qui ne l'écoutait pas et les deux autres qui faisaient les malins devant Mickey, elle n'en pouvait plus et n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son livre déprimant. Elle s'assit sur un petit muret et ferma les yeux un moment. Elle tiqua et rouvrit instantanément les yeux quand elle entendit des pleurs non loin de là.

-Rachel ! Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Maman ! Viens ici !

Mais voyant que la petite était en pleurs, elle se leva et l'aida à se relever pour l'amener à l'endroit où elle avait posé les sacs. Elle l'examina un instant et vit qu'un gros trou avait posé demeure sur le jean tout neuf de Rachel et le genou de la petite fille prenait une couleur rougeâtre. Elle eut une forte envie de hurler du fait que sa fille, le matin même, avait piqué une crise pour porter son nouveau pantalon, et du fait que les deux autres zigotos avaient disparus avec la trousse à pharmacie…

_HHHH_

-Tu vois tous les enfants qui jouent là ?  
-Oui ! Répondit vivement Rachel en pointant la scène que lui décrivait son père du doigt.  
-Et le mariage ?  
-Oui ! Répondit l'enfant avec autant d'entrain.

House tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Cuddy qui fixait avec beaucoup d'attention un tableau… A double sens. Il sourit légèrement et la rejoignit en posant Rachel au sol.

-Alors, ça t'inspire ?

Cuddy lui jeta un léger sourire moqueur en biais et redonna toute son attention au tableau.

-C'est quoi papa ?

Le couple baissa le regard vers leur fille qui tentait de voir ce qui les intéressait tant.

-Rien. Un tableau de sport. On va changer de salle. S'empressa d'ajouter House en remarquant que sa compagne allait avoir un fou rire.

_HHHH_

House se retint de justesse au poteau et tituba jusqu'au banc. Il fut dépassé par Rachel qui trainait la main d'Amy derrière elle, tout en éclatant de rire. Il était trop vieux pour faire ce genre d'attraction. Mais qui avait inventé ça aussi ! Un homme qui n'aimait décemment pas les intestins. Et puis pourquoi il était le seul à se sentir mal ? Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté quand il entendit un bruit nauséabond. Non apparemment Cuddy avait plus de mal à supporter les tasses que lui…

_HHHH_

-Bon alors, tu crie si ça va trop vite.  
-Oui papa.  
-Tu crie vraiment hein! Comme maman quand elle est énervée ! Dit House avec un léger sourire vers la personne concernée.  
-Oui !

Il donna un léger coup sur le sol avec son pied pour faire partir la balancelle et sourit en voyant qu'il avait du mal à quitter le sol, il fallait qu'il se lève légèrement pour se laisser monter à son tour. Il tourna la tête quand le mécanisme de balançoire était enfin assimilé pour regarder sa compagne, Amy sur ses genoux, assise sur le banc, les bras posé sur le rebord métallique, la tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux clos et surtout, un sourire apaisant sur le visage. Il était heureux qu'elle ait oublié ce bouquin de malheur et heureux de voir que pour une fois, il accomplissait très bien sa leçon. Et puis le fait de la voir heureuse et apaisée lui faisait d'autant plus plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel à son tour. Il se laissa transporter par la fraicheur de l'air, les rayons du soleil et le mouvement incessant de la balancelle. Plus rien n'existait au monde…

-Greg ! Arrête!

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, réalisant qu'il était toujours assis sur le jeu d'enfant qui allait soudainement trop vite, avec Rachel qui hurlait à la mort et Cuddy qui tentait par tous les moyens de stopper les mouvements. Il reprit ses esprits et bloqua le jeu en posant ses pieds sur le sol, ce qui permit à Cuddy d'arracher Rachel de la balançoire et de la bercer dans ses bras en jetant un regard noir à son compagnon… Juste pour la forme.  
Mais lui s'en fichait éperdument, il l'avait vu heureuse ! Leçon numéro sept réussie !

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

La suite! Désolée pour le retard.

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 11 :

Noël allait arriver, signe de vacances, repos, fêtes, nouvel an, et surtout, de bonne humeur. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, House et Cuddy avaient pris l'habitude d'inviter toutes les personnes proches d'eux le 24 au soir, et leur famille respective le 25. Ainsi, la leçon numéro huit s'agença parfaitement bien avec leur planning :

_« Leçon numéro huit : profiter de la famille, les amis. Rien de mieux qu'une soirée pour montrer le bonheur qui peut toujours exister dans votre couple. Et je suis certain que votre compagne en sera très heureuse »_

-Lisaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cria House du salon.  
-Quoi ? Demanda une voix sortant de la cuisine.  
-Il faut organiser notre réveillon !  
-Je m'en charge.

House se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir sa compagne donner à manger à leurs filles.

-Je vais t'aider.  
-Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours fais ça toute seule. Bon, ok l'année dernière je venais juste d'accoucher et Wilson… Mais je peux très bien me débrouiller seule.  
-Insinuerais-tu que je suis nul en cuisine ?

Cuddy se tourna vers lui et lui caressa sa joue râpeuse en souriant.

-Mais non, tu sais très bien que j'adore tes petits plats, mais j'ai peur de ce que tu peux proposer à nos invités…  
-Bon ok, je me charge des invités… Répondit House en retournant dans le salon.

Cuddy lui attrapa le bras en le forçant à la regarder dans ses yeux ronds de panique.

-Heu non… Ca aussi je vais m'en charger. J'ai trop peur des personnes que tu peux amener dans notre maison. Dit Cuddy, vivement.

House soupira et revint à son canapé. Quand il disait qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance depuis la mort de Wilson… Même pas en lui ! C'est dire…

_HHHH_

-Vous pouvez me passer le plat vide de pomme de terre Forman s'il vous plait ? Demanda Cuddy.

Forman lui tendit, elle se leva légèrement pour l'attraper, et sursauta quand elle sentit une main caresser la peau nue de sa cuisse. Elle tourna son visage vers House et lui lança un regard voulant dire : « Tu ne pense qu'à ça, même quand toute ton équipe est ici ». Elle soupira en balançant sa tête de l'autre côté et se leva complètement pour aller chercher d'autres pommes de terre.  
Elle passa dans la cuisine en souriant, toujours le même quoi qu'il arrive… Le bruit de ses talons foulant le sol carrelé de la cuisine résonnait dans sa tête, l'empêchant d'entendre les discussions et rires provenant du salon. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la cocotte pour récupérer le reste de pomme de terre et se retourna pour poser le plat à table. Elle parut à peine surprise en voyant son compagnon arriver vers elle, un regard lubrique, en disant long sur ses intentions.

-Ca te plait ? Demanda-t-il.  
-De quoi ?  
-Cette petite soirée.  
-Le fait que c'est moi qui ait tout fait, oui, ça me plait assez. Répondit-elle en souriant.  
-Tu rigole j'espère !

Cuddy fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Tu voulais que je ne fasse rien !

Cuddy eut un petit rire en poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au salon mais House en avait décidé autrement. Il colla son corps au sien, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine attenant au salon, en prenant garde à ce que personne puisse les voir.

-Greg… Murmura Cuddy e tentant de le repousser à coup de bol brûlant de pomme de terre.

Pour seule réponse, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, huma son odeur totalement enivrante en faisant remonter ses mains jusqu'à la poitrine généreuse de Cuddy. Celle-ci ne pouvait faire aucun geste de recul, son corps prisonnier de celui de House, ses mains sur le côté, prisonnières d'une bouteille de vin et du plat chaud. Et puis en même temps, son corps avait l'effet inverse que celui voulut, il appréciait les caresses de House.

-Je t'en pris, tout le monde nous attend… Et puis je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une femme facile.  
-Mais tu es une femme facile, tu le sais bien… Murmura House en caressant de ses lèvres le haut du décolleté de sa compagne.  
-Quoi ? Demanda Cuddy en repoussant House pour savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.  
-Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du dire ça… Souffla House pour lui-même.  
-J'espère que tu n'étais pas sérieux.  
-Mais non. Sourit House en se recollant à Cuddy.  
-Greg. J'ai faim et j'ai envie de profiter de cette soirée.  
-Pour le moment, j'ai envie de profiter de toi…

Il réattaqua avec ferveur la bouche de Cuddy qui, sans vraiment le vouloir, répondit à son baiser avec tout autant de passion.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ? Ca fait long…

Cameron se stoppa en voyant ses patrons se dévorer mutuellement les lèvres contre le mur.

-… temps que vous êtes partis, et j'ai compris pourquoi. Termina Cameron en un rictus de dégout.  
-Oh Cameron ! Vous avez envie de pommes de terre ? Demanda House en se tourna vers elle en attrapant le plat des mains de Cuddy, l'air de rien.

-Comment se passe le boulot maintenant que vous avez Amy? Demanda Blythe House.  
-J'ai eu du mal au début, mais tout va bien maintenant. Je sors plus tôt et Greg s'occupe des filles quand je rentre trop tard.  
-Ce n'est pas à un homme de faire ça. Les enfants ont besoins de se sentir proches de leurs mères, et si tu n'es jamais là… Dit Arlene Cuddy qui eut le droit à un coup de coude de son mari. Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. On connait Lisa ! Elle travaille tout le temps ! Ca t'étonne tant que ça que ce soit Gregory qui s'occupe de nos petites filles ?

Cuddy posa sa fourchette et se leva de table en s'excusant auprès de Blythe. House soupira, génial le repas de famille ! Et en plus de ça, il perdait l'appétit.

-Arlene ! T'es contente de pourrir ce repas de noël qui aurait dû être agréable ?  
-Et pourquoi on vient à noël ? On n'a jamais fêté noël nulle part sauf ici.  
-Ca fait plaisir aux filles. Répondit House. Et puis à Lisa aussi. Si vous n'aimez pas, pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?  
-Je suis venue pour faire plaisir à Lisa.  
-C'est vrai qu'elle est très heureuse en ce moment ! Répondit sarcastiquement House.  
-Greg… Le reprit Blythe.  
-Maman, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Mais je peux pas laisser Lisa toute seule.

-Il est minuit ! Cria Chase en entendant l'horloge sonner.  
-Et il est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour Skippy ? Ajouta House ironiquement.

Cuddy le réprimanda et se leva pour aller embrasser ses invités.

-Joyeux noël. Dit-elle plein d'entrain en les serrant dans ses bras.  
-J'espère que tu mettras autant de joie plus tard dans la soirée si tu vois où je veux en venir.  
-Je vois très bien, et si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite de parler de ça, tu en seras privé !  
-Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas coucher avec sa patronne, ça se retourne toujours contre nous…  
-Pauvre petit chou. Dit Cuddy ironiquement en pinçant sa joue. Besoin d'un câlin ?  
House sourit et approcha Cuddy de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Tiens Lisa, un petit cadeau de noël. C'est pas grand-chose étant donné qu'on ne fête pas, mais on s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir.  
-Ohhhhhh merci papa ! Dit Cuddy en le serrant dans ses bras.  
-On ? J'ai jamais voulut lui acheter ça moi !  
-Merci quand même maman. Dit Cuddy en souriant. Soyez prudents sur la route.  
-Passez une bonne journée avec les filles.  
-Je suis sûre que ça va être le cas. Elles vont adorer jouer avec leurs nouveaux jouets que vous leur avez offert.  
-Et le papa semble prendre tout autant de plaisir. Ajouta Blythe en mettant son manteau.  
-Un grand merci à vous tous d'être venus.  
-Merci à vous de nous avoir invité Lisa.

Cuddy fit un dernier au revoir à tout le monde et se retourna pour voir House s'amuser avec le nouveau petit train d'Amy.

_HHHH_

-Et nous voilà enfin seuls ! Soupira House en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.  
-je suis sûre que tu n'attendais que ça.  
-Effectivement. Dit-il en se tournant vers Cuddy qui s'était assise juste à côté de lui.  
-C'était plutôt pas mal. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux.  
-Mais tout le monde était heureux !  
-Surtout au moment où tu as commencé à chanter…  
-Ca c'était mon petit cadeau de noël ! Sourit House.  
-J'ai bien vu, tu leur as donné toute la force dont tu étais capable, mes oreilles ne s'en sont d'ailleurs toujours pas remises.  
-Et si on continuait ce qu'on avait commencé dans la cuisine ?  
-Tu ne m'as pas écouté hein ? Demanda Cuddy en se laissant entrainer sur House.  
-Pas vraiment…  
-Joyeux noël Greg.  
-Joyeux noël Lisa.  
_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews! Voici le dernier chapitre. J'avais prévu de détacher les deux leçons en deux chapitres, mais ça allait faire trop court. Bref, bonne lecture!

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Chapitre 12 :

« Avant dernière leçon, leçon numéro neuf : pouvoir parler des problèmes. Il est important dans un couple de pouvoir parler de tout, mais des sujets tabous. Il se peut que l'origine de vos problèmes soit justement problématique si je puis dire. En parler et la meilleure chose qui soit ! »

House fit la moue. Il allait être difficile de parler de Wilson avec une femme qui l'avait vu sauter dans le vide… Mais après tout, il fallait bien essayer. Ca allait être aussi bien difficile pour Cuddy de s'ouvrir que pour lui d'engager la discussion mais il avait bien une idée en tête.

_HHHH_

-Lisa ! Prend ton sac, on va bouger.  
-Et les filles ?  
-J'ai appelé Marina, elle arrive.  
-Et puis-je savoir où on va ?  
-Je ne préfère pas te le dire. Dit House d'un air grave.  
-Ouuuuuu alors là non, je n'y vais pas.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Tu va encore me sortir un truc tordu dont seul toi a le secret, et j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser.  
-Ca n'arrivera pas. Allez, viens.

Cuddy haussa les sourcils et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Elle resta muette pendant tous le trajet et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cimetière qu'elle ouvrit la bouche en grand et qu'elle posa la main sur la portière. House arrêta la voiture mais n'en sortit pas. Cuddy le regardait faire, les yeux ronds.

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu m'emmènes sur la tombe de Wilson ? Tu veux me rendre encore plus mal ?  
-Lisa, il faut qu'on aille le voir. On n'y est jamais allé depuis sa mort.  
-Il y a une raison pour que je n'y sois jamais allé. Alors merci de vouloir m'aider, mais ce n'est pas en m'amenant ici que je vais me sentir mieux.  
-Je suis sûr que ça peut aller mieux Lisa.  
-Tu n'en sais rien ! Cria Cuddy. Maintenant, laisse-moi sortir de la voiture, j'aimerais rentrer voir mes filles !

House baissa le regard. Il pensait que ça allait marcher, qu'elle allait apprécier. Il souffla, il n'était pas très fière de ce qu'il allait faire, mais bon, puisqu'il le fallait. Il passa son bras sur la banquette arrière et en sortit une plante à fleurs. Cuddy regardait le pot, ahurie. Ca ne lui faisait donc rien d'aller rendre visite à son ami mort ? Elle le regarda sortir de la voiture lentement et s'avancer jusqu'aux grandes portes du cimetière.

-Ok ! C'est bon ! Je viens avec toi ! Lui cria-t-elle en sortant de la voiture à son tour.

_HHH_

Ils fixaient la tombe avec insistance, ne sachant vraiment que faire, quoi dire. House tenait toujours fermement le bras de Cuddy d'un bras, et de l'autre, la plante.

-Tu veux la poser sur sa tombe ?

Cuddy hocha la tête et prit la fleur pour la poser sur le marbre noir. Elle en profita pour retirer les fleurs fanées de la tombe. Elle se releva et vint se coller de nouveau à House. Un grand silence s'imposait maintenant durant lequel les deux docteurs regardaient toujours la tombe, émus.

-Bonjour Wilson. Se lança House. C'est nous, House et Cuddy. On est venus juste comme ça, pour te faire un petit coucou. J'imagine que tu dois te demander ce qu'on fait là alors que pendant des mois on n'est pas venus. Mais on n'était simplement pas prêts. Maintenant, oui. La vie est bien triste sans toi, j'arrive plus à m'alimenter normalement à la cafétéria, tu étais mon nourrisseur ! Rit House, suivit de Cuddy. Tu n'es plus là pour les remarques en tout genre, et surtout, je ne peux plus me cacher dans ton bureau pour fuir notre tigresse de patronne… Wilson, tu me manque terriblement…

House voulut ajouter une nouvelle phrase mais les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber l'en empêchèrent. Il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer face à la tombe de Wilson qui devait sûrement s'amuser de voir son ami fragilisé face à lui. Cuddy entoura House de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu veux lui dire quelque chose ? Demanda House.  
-Simplement merci Wilson. Murmura Cuddy, émue au plus haut point.

Ils regardèrent une dernière fois la tombe et regagnèrent leur voiture, toujours autant emplis d'émotion. House s'installa sur le siège du conducteur et Cuddy à ses côtés. Avant qu'il ne démarre, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Merci Greg. Merci de m'avoir obligé d'aller lui rendre visite, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

House sourit et démarra. Sa leçon numéro neuf avait été faite avec moins de difficultés qu'il ne l'avait pensé !

_HHHH  
HHHH_

House s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres. Il jeta un œil vers la cuisine voir si Cuddy était occupée. Il entendit l'eau de l'évier couler et se cala un peu mieux dans els oreillers. Il sortit le livre de sous le canapé, plein de joie. C'était sa dernière leçon, et il avait hâte de l'accomplir car si c'était la dernière leçon, cela voulait dire que c'était la mieux, non ? Il ouvrit le livre, et en voyant le titre, son sourire disparut.

« Dixième et dernière leçon mes cocos ! Cette leçon vous obligera à plus d'imagination, de passion, d'amour, vous surpasser et obligatoire car ici je vous demande d'aller plus loin dans votre relation. »

House ouvrit grand la bouche. Comment ça aller plus loin dans leur relation ? Il fronça les sourcils. Encore pour les 9 autres leçons il avait été inspiré, mais là… Il regarda le bas de la page avec attention :

« Pour ceux qui auraient du mal à s'impliquer dan cette leçon voici des traces de pistes : un bébé, un emménagement, un mariage… »

_HHHH_

-Greg ?  
-Hein ? Sursauta House en faisant tomber le livre.  
-Tu t'es endormi en lisant ton livre. Sourit Cuddy en se penchant pour ramasser le livre.  
-Non… Non, c'est bon, c'est mon livre, je… Tenta House d'attraper son livre.

Mais en vain, Cuddy se releva du canapé, le livre à la main.

-_Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons_? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. C'est quoi ces conneries Gregory ?  
-Rien, juste… Un livre.  
-Un livre qui te dit comment diriger ton couple ! S'énerva Cuddy. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?  
-Dans ta bibliothèque. Répondit House du tac au tac. Ca te surprend ?  
-Dans ma… Bibliothèque ? S'étonna Cuddy.  
-Oui, moi aussi j'ai été étonné de voir ça ici, mais bon…  
-Et tu l'as lu ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est pour ça alors toutes ces intentions ! Walt Disney, Paris, le cimetière, rester avec moi quand je suis malade, le bain, les repas. Tout ! Tout était faux en fait !  
-Mais non !  
-Depuis combien de temps tu me mens ?  
-Mais arrête de t'énerver ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te trompais !

Cuddy ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

-J'ai fait ça parce que j'étais triste de voir que tu n'allais pas bien.  
-Oh… C'est si gentil de t'occuper de moi ainsi. Répondit Cuddy ironiquement.  
-Lisa… C'était mon seul espoir de me rapprocher de toi après ce qui s'est passé. Et ça à marché.  
-Parce que tu as eu de l'aide. Répondit sèchement Cuddy. J'ai du mal à croire que tu as fait tout ça parce qu'un livre te l'a dit. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant du canapé. Je vais me coucher.  
-Attend Lisa.

Cuddy se stoppa et se retourna pour le regarder.

-j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.  
-Une dernière leçon à accomplir capitaine House ? Demanda sarcastiquement Cuddy.  
-Oui, et non. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, terriblement, et bizarrement j'ajouterais, envie.  
-Dis toujours.  
-Tu voudrais pas avoir un autre enfant ?

_**THE END**_


	13. Epilogue

Bon, on m'a fait pression... Ici et sur d'autres forum. J'ai fait un épilogue! Petit, nul, mais voilà!

**Comment faire revivre votre couple en 10 leçons**

Epilogue :

House s'approcha du canapé où sa compagne était allongée, donnant le sein à leur petit garçon de quelques mois. Il sourit en voyant ce portrait adorable et la tête fatiguée mais heureuse de Cuddy. Dire qu'elle avait hésité au début, sûrement plus par surprise qu'il lui demande une telle chose.

-Papa ! Hurla Amy à l'autre bout du salon en commençant à pleurer.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Amy ? Et ne crie pas comme ça, Ben s'endort.  
-Rachel m'a piqué ma poupée !  
-Et bien Rachel tu vas lui rendre sa poupée et vous aller jouer calmement. Je ne veux plus entendre de cris, c'est bien compris ?

Il resta un moment à regarder ses filles jouer puis se retourna. Il se figea en voyant le grand sourire gravé sur les lèvres de Cuddy.

-Quoi ?  
-Non, c'est juste que le rôle de papa te va plutôt bien.  
-Ouai, c'est ça, fou toi de ma gueule…  
-Greg ! Pas devant les filles !

House fit une tête d'un enfant pris en faute, ce qui fit soupirer Cuddy. Le petit Ben poussa un petit cri en bougeant, ce qui obligea Cuddy à mieux se caler dans le canapé. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire de la journée, soit il pleurait tout le temps parce qu'il avait besoin de contact pour s'endormir, soit il pleurait tout le temps parce qu'il avait faim et ça l'épuisait. Mais à par ça, elle était heureuse avec sa petite famille. Si on lui avait dit quelques années auparavant qu'elle serait la compagne de House, qu'il aurait adopté Rachel et qu'ils auraient eu deux autres enfants, elle aurait directement envoyé la personne à l'étage psychiatrie.  
House poussa les jambes de sa compagne pour s'asseoir dans le canapé, tendit les bras pour attraper doucement Ben. Cuddy se redressa et le posa dans ses bras en souriant puis reprit sa position initiale. Depuis que leur garçon était né, tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Enfin même avant, depuis qu'il lui avait demandé d'avoir un autre enfant. Peut être que finalement ce livre stupide avait redonné confiance à House et en leur couple. Elle savait qu'il lui avait demandé ça parce qu'il voulait un fils, et puis aussi parce qu'il refusait de suivre les codes de la société, c'est-à-dire de se marier, elle avait lu le livre… Par pure curiosité.

_**LA VRAIE FIN**_


End file.
